Sincronia Perfeita
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Porque ela só podia ter uma sincronia perfeita com ele, e com mais ninguém. Mas o que era aquele sentimento que lhe apertava o coração, ao vê-la tocar com outra pessoa ? O que quer que fosse, não era algo muito agradável para ele, Len Tsukimori. - TRADUÇÃO
**N/A:** Olá ! Muito prazer, eu sou Sakura Tachikawa, e esta é a minha primeira vez no fandom de Kiniro no Corda, mais conhecido como: La Corda d'Oro.

Não consegui resistir a escrever esta idéia quando ela me atravessou a mente. É que Len Tsukimori é um personagem tão inexperiente, tão infantil nos aspectos da vida, que eu estou certa de que, mesmo que Kahoko parasse à frente dele com um cartaz de confissão, ele mal o perceberia.

Esta fic é ambientada depois do final do mangá. Depois que Len disse a Kahoko que ela tinha a sua permissão para perturbar o seu coração. Tão lindo, o insensível violinista XD.

Bem, não vou mais aborrecê-los, e espero que gostem desta fic, e me agradeçam com uma linda review.

Aproveitem.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La Corda d'Oro não me pertence, e sim à Koei (jogos), Yuki Kure (mangá) e Yumeta Company (anime). Eu posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Sakura Tachikawa. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SINCRONIA PERFEITA**

Era incrível como uma cidade tão grande podia parecer tão pequena, vista do céu. Como, à medida que ia se aproximando do seu destino, tudo ia gradualmente aumentando de tamanho, até tornarem-se arranha-céus, edifícios, casas e automóveis.

As pessoas continuavam a parecer insignificantes, à menor altura.

Afora isso, tudo parecia exatamente como ele tinha deixado. Nada mudara e isso era bom, afinal ele acreditava nas coisas que nunca mudavam.

"Estamos aterrissando no Aeroporto Internacional de Narita. A Nippon Airlines agradece a sua preferência".

A voz da aeromoça tirou-o de suas meditações, e, depois de alguns minutos, sentiu o avião no qual ele estava aterrissar sem dificuldades na pista designada. Pegou o seu violino no assento ao lado, e, em poucos minutos, já estava esperando a sua bagagem, a qual não demorou muito a sair.

O aeroporto estava lotado como sempre. Ele não queria nem imaginar como estaria, caso tivesse chegado no dia seguinte, assim como tinha previsto. Ele não queria lidar com a imprensa após uma viagem tão cansativa, por isso adiantou o seu vôo, com absoluta discrição.

Na sua escola, em Nova York, ainda deviam estar esperando-o para a sua despedida, àquela hora, no Japão, sua mãe deveria estar com o seu pai, fazendo os últimos ajustes na agenda da sua turnê. A mesma que tinham modificado para poder recebê-lo no dia seguinte.

O pior é que ele queria ficar sossegado, afinal mal acabara de voltar, após um ano estudando no exterior. Não estava com disposição para ser alvo de perguntas inacabáveis de jornalistas curiosos.

Por isso, não informara a ninguém sobre a sua inteligente manobra de adiantar o seu vôo.

\- Tsukimori-kun !

Bem, a quase ninguém.

Ele levantou o olhar sem aparente expressão. À distância, viu uma alegre ruiva acenar a mão entusiasticamente, cumprimentando-o.

Só alguém que estivesse perto o bastante dele teria percebido o minúsculo sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao vê-la. Faceta que desapareceu ao ver que a jovem não estava só, mas sim acompanhada por nada mais nada menos que Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, e ele não tinha porque ver aquela expressão em seu rosto.

Ele aproximou-se a passos regulares, ele não corria, mas também não caminhava como sempre. Aquilo era estar ansioso ?

\- Hino, Tsuchiura - ele cumprimentou educadamente aos seus ex-colegas de classe.

\- Tsukimori - cumprimentou-o o rapaz de cabelos verdes, agora mais alto e corpulento do que se lembrava - Como foi a viagem ?

\- Sem maiores problemas - foi a monótona resposta que ele deu ao pianista.

\- Tsukimori-kun - cumprimentou-o novamente a jovem, com um brilhante sorriso, chamando a atenção do recém-chegado - Seja bem-vindo !

Kahoko Hino esbanjava alegria onde quer que estivesse. Ela o recebeu com tão grande e sincera felicidade, acompanhada por um lindo sorriso. Inconscientemente ele se afastou, não sabia como responder a aquela atitude.

\- Obrigado - disse ele, afastando o olhar, percebendo Tsuchiura sufocar uma risada. Olhou-o carrancudo, e aquilo pareceu ter oferecido mais munição para as zombarias dele.

\- Você não mudou nada, Tsukimori - sentenciou o pianista.

Kahoko olhava para ambos com atenção. Primeiro para o carrancudo Tsukimori, e depois para o zombeteiro Tsuchiura. Como estavam aqueles dois ?

\- Vamos comer alguma coisa - ela propôs, animada, tentando apaziguar o ambiente, deu os braços a ambos - Como hoje é o dia do retorno de Tsukimori-kun, Ryou-kun e eu pagamos.

Dada aquela declaração, nenhum dos dois pôde se recusar, e seguiram a jovem até uma bonita e rústica cafeteria. Uma vez do lado de fora do aeroporto, o frio do inverno calou a todos os três, os quais ajeitaram os seus casacos e cachecóis.

Com o canto do olho, Kahoko viu que o cachecol que Tsukimori estava usando era o mesmo que ela tinha lhe dado de presente um dia antes de sua partida. Involuntariamente, ela também lembrou-se de como ele a abraçara quando ela estivera no país, e dera-lhe a sua permissão para perturbar o seu coração.

Tinha sido tão caloroso daquela vez. Tão diferente desse momento. Ela tinha errado ao trazer Tsuchiura. Tsukimori-kun tinha se aborrecido por causa disso.

Seria diferente se ambos tivessem estado a sós.

\- Hino.

Ela escutou Tsukimori chamá-la, e olhá-la com a sua costumeira máscara de inexpressividade.

\- Kaho.

Tsuchiura chamou-a. Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força. Que absurdo ela se pusera a pensar. Afinal, eles não eram nada, correto ?

\- Já vou - informou ela, sendo discretamente vigiada pelo jovem de cabelos azuis.

Eles chegaram à cafeteria e pediram bebidas quentes. Kahoko e Ryoutaro começaram a contar-lhe as últimas notícias do colégio. Ambos já estavam no último ano, e uma prova disso eram as gravatas verdes encurvadas que estavam penduradas em seus pescoços. Falaram sobre os concertos que tinham dado, de como estavam se apresentando tanto para os seus superiores, na universidade, como para os mais jovens, que estavam no segundo ano. Os quatro estavam de volta à competição anual.

Len contou-lhes superficialmente sobre a sua vida no exterior, e também sobre os seus progressos, e de como se sentia inexperiente ao tocar ao lado de grandes nomes do violino.

\- Puxa, Tsukimori-kun - sussurrou Kahoko, entusiasmada, depois de tê-lo escutado - Eu adoraria escutar você tocar.

\- Isso sou eu quem deveria dizer - disse ele, calmamente, enquanto tomava o seu café - Gostaria de saber o quanto você progrediu com os seus ensaios.

\- Sim, os ensaios... - ela riu, nervosa, certamente nem com todo o seu progresso ela conseguiria chegar aos calcanhares do jovem. Ensaios - Ensaios ! - ela exclamou, ao mesmo tempo que ficava de pé, abruptamente - Não avisei a Asami-senpai que eu não iria hoje aos ensaios !

Ela tinha recebido a mensagem de Tsukimori-kun quando estava descansando e saiu correndo para esperá-lo no aeroporto, por isso esquecera de avisar ao seu professor que não iria.

\- Mas vou escrever agorinha mesmo para me desculpar, talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado - ela comentou, com um sorriso nervoso, enquanto digitava no seu celular.

\- Se você fosse agora, ainda conseguiria chegar a tempo ?

A pergunta de Tsukimori fez com que ela parasse de escrever e a fez voltar a vê-lo. Ele parecia tão impassível como sempre.

\- Você chagaria a tempo ? - ele repetiu a pergunta, um pouco cansado, não gostava de ficar repetindo as coisas.

\- Sim - ela respondeu, convicta, em seguida olhou para o seu relógio de pulso - Se eu for agora, ainda consigo chegar a tempo.

"Por quê ?", ela queria perguntar ao jovem de olhos dourados.

\- Então, o que você está esperando ? - perguntou ele, olhando-a fixamente - Vá para a sua aula.

Kahoko ficou paralisada por um instante, e engoliu em seco. Depois conseguiu entender a razão das palavras de Tsukimori. Certamente ele se sentira ofendido pelo fato de ela querer adiar os seus ensaios por uma razão tão banal.

O que ele não entendia era que ela estava disposta a deixar tudo de lado para passar ao seu lado o primeiro dia da volta dele ao país.

Mas para Tsukimori, certamente, algo assim não tinha importância, sem contar que seria uma blasfêmia, contra os seus princípios, com a importância que o violino tinha para ele. Provavelmente ele tinha se sentido ofendido com as ações dela.

\- Você tem razão - por algum estranho motivo, ela sentiu vontade de chorar - Então, nós nos vemos depois, Tsukimori-kun, Ryou-kun. E, depois de um improvisado e mal disfarçado sorriso, ela se retirou, deixando os dois homens a sós, tomando os seus cafés.

Len sentia que o olhar de Tsuchiura não se afastava do seu rosto, tendo uma estranha expressão, uma mistura de incerteza e incredulidade.

\- O que foi ? - perguntou ele, finalmente, cansado do insistente olhar do pianista.

\- Você tem consciência do que acaba de fazer ? - perguntou Ryoutaro, incrédulo.

\- Liberei Hino do seu compromisso de estar comigo, para que ela fosse ensaiar - foi a simples resposta.

\- Você não acha que, se Hino foi a única a quem você avisou sobre a sua volta repentina, era porque você queria estar com ela ? - questionou o jovem - E que, se ela deixou todos os seus compromissos de lado para vir recebê-lo, era porque ela queria estar com você ?

Tsuchiura tinha um ponto a favor, porque ele só tinha contado a ela que iria chegar naquele dia.

\- Ela tem ensaio, e não o adiou com antecedência - desculpa idiota.

\- Se você tivesse contado a ela antes, ela o teria adiado - assegurou o jovem de cabelos verdes.

Silêncio novamente. Len não conseguia discutir nada com Ryoutaro, pois, por mais que quisesse, ele mal tinha começado a entender o mundo além da música, e, nesse mundo, o pianista levava vantagem sobre ele.

\- Porque eu... - foi o sussurro de Ryoutaro, voltando a olhar para o violinista. Por que tinha que fazer o seu rival enxergar esse tipo de coisa, uma vez que, se Kahoko se desiludisse com ele, seria melhor ?

Por isso mesmo, porque ele amava Kahoko de verdade, e queria que ela fosse feliz.

\- Você não sente um pouquinho de curiosidade em saber quem é o professor dela ? - inquiriu Tsuchiura - Nem um pouquinho ?

Len pensou por um instante, antes de lhe responder.

\- Admito que fico curioso por saber o quão bom ele é - ele respondeu, com bastante pesar - Se é bom o suficiente para ensinar a Hino, porque, se não for, não passaria de uma perda de tempo.

\- Bem, eu não sou violinista para poder julgá-lo. Mas o _sensei_ o recomendou, e Kaho me disse que a música dele é sensacional - ele estudou muito bem a expressão do jovem de cabelos azius diante da sua sentença, e pôde notar como o guardanapo na mão esquerda dele era discretamente apertado, embora o seu rosto fosse uma máscara de absoluta neutralidade. Parecia que ele estava indo pelo caminho certo - Nada mais ?

\- O que mais poderia me interessar ? - perguntou ele, como se fosse uma verdadeira tolice.

\- Não sei, como ele é, física e pessoalmente - Tsuchiura meditou por alguns instantes - Como trata Kaho.

Ele tinha acabado de escutar que Kahoko achava que a música de seu professor era "sensacional", apenas queria verificar. Tudo o mais...

\- Reconheço que fiquei curioso para escutar a sua música - disse ele, levantando a sua xícara de chá - Quanto ao resto, por que tudo isso teria que me interessar ?

\- Se fosse um cara com o qual a minha namorada passa a maior parte do tempo quando eu não estou aqui, eu iria querer saber até o último detalhe, e depois iria me apresentar a ele.

Ele colocou a xícara em seu prato abruptamente, fazendo com que soassem estridentemente ambas as peças de porcelana, e arregalou os olhos, surpreso. O que Tsuchiura tinha acabado de dizer ? Namorada ?

\- Ela não é minha namorada.

\- Eh ? - Ryoutaro quase cuspiu o seu café - Você está brincando - ele duvidou, mas a negativa de Tsukimori o deixou sem palavras - Eu achava que, depois que você voltou, há alguns meses, as coisas entre vocês tinham sido esclarecidas.

\- Não havia nada para se esclarecer - informou ele.

\- Já é o suficiente, siga-me - comunicou o impulsivo Ryoutaro, deixando o dinheiro da conta, mais a gorjeta, na mesa. A Len não restou outra opção, senão segui-lo.

Em menos tempo do que o previsto, estavam no colégio, para ser mais exato, no pátio que davam para as janelas das salas de ensaio.

\- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui ? - Len exigiu saber.

\- Olhe - respondeu Ryoutaro, apontando para a janela fumê.

Por trás dela, podia-se ver uma linda ruiva com o violino sobre o ombro, tocando harmoniosamente. Em seu rosto, refletia-se a concentração absoluta e um toque de tristeza, e a peça que ela tocava transmitia essa tristeza. Sem conseguir evitar, os olhos cor de âmbar dele percorreram a parte visível do restante da sala, não pôde prosseguir mais, graças ao bendito professor.

\- Se ficarmos aqui, nós iremos desconcentrá-la - disse ele, um pouco frustrado com a constatação.

\- Os vidros estão escurecidos e colocados às avessas, desse modo nós podemos vê-la sem desconcentrá-la, mas ela não vê nada - explicou Ryoutaro - Espere um pouco mais.

E assim ele o fez, olhando atentamente para a jovem que tocava com doçura e elegância.

Não demorou muito para que a interpretação terminasse, e a jovem sorrisse para um ponto à sua esquerda; ao mesmo tempo, um jovem e belo cavalheiro de cabelos negros se levantou e, cuidadosamente, segurou o pulso da ruiva e moveu-a, enquanto fazia o mesmo com a sua cintura.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ? O pulso e a cintura dela encontravam-se perfeitamente postados ! Ele, pessoalmente, tinha lhe ensinado aquilo !

Depois de ajudar a "acomodar" a jovem, o homem recuou dois passos e postou-se para começar a tocar. Como gostaria de escutar o quão bom era aquele tipo.

\- Eu não sabia que você também franzia o cenho - disse Tsuchiura, como quem não quer nada - Está aborrecido, Tsukimori ?

\- Por quê ? - perguntou ele, fechando os olhos para conseguir recuperar o seu imperturbável semblante - Não vejo motivos para isso.

\- Ah, sim ? - Tsuchiura sorriu, sua incumbência estava quase sendo levada a cabo - Até onde eu sei, por Kaho, a única coisa da qual você quis se assegurar, e que a fez prometer, foi que ela não iria deixar de tocar o violino, certo ?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Por quê ? - perguntou o pianista, como quem não quer nada.

\- Por que eu deveria lhe responder ?

\- Porque eu sou o único que pode lhe dizer como você está se sentindo, experiência fracassada de humano e ciborgue - ele respondeu, indiferente - Agora, se você não quiser saber, é melhor nós irmos embora.

Tsuchiura podia tornar-se facilmente uma pessoa irritante.

\- Porque, se ela continua a tocar, não importa como ou o quão longe nós estejamos. Sempre haverá a possibilidade de nos encontrarmos - ele respondeu, entredentes, tentando ocultar o mais que pôde o seu constrangimento. Aquilo era algo entre Hino e ele.

\- Entendo - ele respondeu, calmo - Então, desde que vocês se encontrem algum dia e toquem um dueto, tudo vai estar bem ?

Len levantou a vista, olhando para o pianista, intrigado. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo ? Claro que estaria bem. Se pudesse tocar ao lado dela, tudo estaria bem.

Ryoutaro sentiu o desconcerto no olhar de Tsukimori e praguejou em voz baixa. Ele ia ganhar um lugar no paraíso, com o que iria fazer.

\- Olhe para ela - ele pediu, o que o violinista obedeceu sem replicar - Realmente está tudo bem apenas tocar com ela de vez em quando ? Se encontrarem depois de tanto tempo e tocarem apenas uma canção ? Depois, darem meia-volta e dizerem "Até a próxima" ?

Aquele era o plano inicial, havia algo de errado nele ?

\- Então, presumo que não haverá problemas se ela tiver namorados, que outros homens toquem-na assim como o _senpai_ a estava tocando, você só poderá vê-la saindo dos braços de outra pessoa. Depois virão os filhos, filhos dos quais ela irá tomar conta, e, pouco a pouco, o tempo para a música passará a ser de uma hora por dia, enquanto a criança dorme e o marido chega do trabalho. Adeus aos encontros furtivos em palcos improvisados, se alguma vez, no futuro, voltarem a acontecer. Quando o concerto terminar, ela vai estar segurando um homem com uma das mãos e a outra será segura por um garotinho ou uma garotinha - ele explicou, ao mesmo tempo que via Kahoko sorrir envergonhada para o seu _senpai_ , que parecia tê-la repreendido.

E, até aquele momento, Len tinha escutado Tsuchiura. Depois daquilo, sua visão se concentrou na jovem por trás do vídeo escurecido, que se ruborizava por causa das broncas do seu instrutor. As palavras de Tsuchiura continuavam a reverberar pela sua cabeça. A idéia dela sendo abraçada por outro homem, que não seria ele. Outro homem sentiria a sua calidez, assim como ele tinha sentido naquele dia, em frente à sua casa. Outro homem irá segurar a sua mão e amoldar a sua cintura para que possa tocá-la. Ela será mulher nos braços de outro, irá formar uma família, e ele será uma lembrança distante. Assim como tinha dito Tsuchiura, se por um acaso do destino eles voltassem a se encontrar, ela iria partir de mãos dadas com outro.

\- Realmente, isso está bem, Tsukimori ? Encontrarem-se novamente é o suficiente ?

Ela quisera fazer o seu professor compreender que ele era mais importante, e ele, estupidamente, tinha enviado-a para a boca do lobo.

\- Nesse caso, então não haverá problemas se Asami- _senpai_ ou mesmo eu cortejamos Kaho. Algum dia vocês certamente voltarão a se encon...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a sua frase, porque logo estava sendo levantado pela gola do uniforme por um irritado Len. Ele sorriu satisfeito, conseguira levar a cabo a sua incumbência.

\- Suas mãos de vidro, violinista - ele lembrou-o, zombeteiro.

\- Afaste-se dela.

Foi um rugido, irritado, carregado de coragem.

Ele esperou uma reação igual por parte do pianista, mas ele limitou-se a passar as mãos pelos cabelos, e imediatamente se acalmou.

\- Tudo bem, Tsukimori, não há nada de mal em sentir ciúmes. É uma parte de ser humano - ele reconheceu - Também a coragem, e o medo de perder algo importante e insubstituível.

Ciúmes ?

Isso o acalmou e ele soltou ao jovem. Por um momento, sentiu-se aturdido, não sabia porque tinha reagido do modo como o fizera. Nunca se deixara dominar pelos seus instintos, e agora...

\- O que eu posso fazer ?

\- Acho que eu já fiz muito por você, isso você já deveria saber. Você não acha ?

Len olhou para ele, irritado, é claro, como ele ia ajudá-lo, se Tsuchiura também estava correndo atrás de Kahoko ?

\- Não me olhe assim - pediu o jovem de pele bronzeada - Se há alguém com quem você não tem que se preocupar, sou eu. Desde que entendi que Kahoko lhe amava, eu soube me dar por vencido. Agora, se você machucá-la, pode ter certeza de que eu não vou me importar de quebrar os seus preciosos dedos, um por um.

\- Ela me ama ? - ele perguntou, incrédulo, ignorando a ameaça.

\- Só você não percebia.

E agora, o que ele podia fazer ?

" _Se fosse um cara com o qual a minha namorada passa a maior parte do tempo quando eu não estou aqui, eu iria querer saber até o último detalhe, e depois iria me apresentar a ele"_.

Era isso o que faria, se apresentaria diante dele, como o namorado de Kahoko Hino.

Começou a andar e deteve os seus passos, quando se deu conta de um pequeno grande detalhe.

\- Obrigado, Tsuchiura - ele agradeceu sinceramente.

\- Não foi nada, apenas lembre-se, uma só lágrima, e despeça-se dos seus preciosos dedos.

O jovem violinista seguiu o seu caminho, satisfeito pelos seus sentimentos recém-descobertos. Ryoutaro se encostou na parede e ficou olhando para frente. Ele já tinha ajudado, como amigo de Kahoko, fez o que estava ao seu alcance para assegurar a felicidade dela, agora todo o restante dependia de Tsukimori.

Não seria uma má idéia ficar para presenciar o espetáculo, afinal, de certo modo, ele devia isso a si mesmo.

Len conhecia o colégio muito bem, especialmente as salas de ensaio. Conseguiu tomar vários atalhos para chegar lá o mais breve possível. Ele respirou fundo antes de entrar, e o que escutou o deixou paralisado.

Era perfeita. A interpretação de Kahoko era simplesmente perfeita.

Depois do solo, o fulano- _senpai_ juntou-se à música. Com pesar, reconheceu que ele parecia muito bom, mas não tão bom como eles interpretando a _"Ave Maria"_.

A peça foi finalizada, e, para chamar a atenção de ambos os presentes, ele aplaudiu a interpretação. Ambos viraram-se para olhá-lo, assustados. Kahoko tinha se ruborizado, e o cara, esse o olhara, confuso.

\- Desculpe, é um ensaio particular - disse o homem, de perto ele parecia mais alto do que de longe, talvez até um pouco mais alto do que Tsuchiura, tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis - Eu lhe peço, retire-se...

\- Tsukimori, Len Tsukimori - ele apresentou-se, sério e aborrecido.

\- Oh, Len Tsukimori-san ! - o semblante dele mudou ao escutar o seu nome. Não pôde evitar dar de soslaio um sorriso arrogante - É uma honra conhecê-lo, eu me chamo Ken Asami.

\- Você melhorou muito, Kahoko - tinha ignorado solenemente ao homem.

E lhe sorriu, apenas para ela, sempre para ela.

Kahoko ruborizou-se, primeiro porque era a primeira vez que ele chamava-a pelo seu nome, e, depois, aquele sorriso, aquele lindo sorriso, apenas para ela.

\- Obrigada, Tsukimori-kun - ela respondeu, envergonhada.

Len não conseguiu evitar sentir-se abençoado, aquele era um rubor muito diferente do que mostrava diante do professor. Também pôde apreciar como o tal "Asami-san" franzia o cenho, aborrecido.

\- Kaho...

Por que a estava chamando de "Kaho" ?

\- Vamos continuar com o ensaio - apressou-se o moreno, em uma tentativa de afastá-la dele.

\- Ficariam incomodados se eu me juntasse a vocês ? - ele perguntou, fingindo inocência - Há meses que eu não toco com você - disse ele, dirigindo-se à ruiva.

\- Tsukimori-kun, você quer tocar comigo ? - perguntou a jovem, desconcertada.

\- Sim, foi o que eu disse - ele apressou-a, segurando delicadamente o rosto dela para em seguida caminhar até o seu estojo e tirar o seu violino. Tomou posição e voltou a olhar para Kahoko - Acompanhe-me - Não era uma ordem, era um convite.

E, sem mais delongas, começou a tocar aquela melodia que ambos conheciam perfeitamente, aquela que só podia ser plenamente apreciada quando os dois tocavam juntos. Sua própria versão mágica, irreal e sublime da _"Ave Maria"_.

Kahoko juntou-se a ele quase que imediatamente após o segundo estribilho da peça, sentindo-se completa ao fazê-lo. Normalmente a música deixava-a daquela maneira, mas quando tocava ao lado de Tsukimori-kun, era algo maravilhoso.

O refrão soou ao mesmo tempo que Len se surpreendia com a melhora da jovem. Eram sentimentos contraditórios, uma vez que o aborrecia que talvez uma mudança daquela magnitude pudesse ter sido possível graças ao sujeito à frente deles; o mesmo que parecia estar em outro mundo. No entanto, a mágica sincronia entre ambos era algo só deles, que não tinha a ver com mais ninguém.

O jovem de olhos dourados voltou o seu olhar para a ruiva, que continuava com os olhos fechados. Ele queria tocar ao lado dela para sempre. No entanto, antes não considerara as possibilidades levantadas por Tsuchiura. Agora não haveria problemas, porque ele permaneceria ao lado dela para sempre. Quando eles tocassem, fariam isso juntos, e o futuro não seria um problema, já que ambos viveriam pela música. Filhos tampouco seriam um obstáculo, já que eles os criariam, juntos, ele tinha certeza de que um filho ou filha de ambos quase iria nascer tocando algum instrumento, mesmo que não fosse o violino.

Len não conseguiu evitar esboçar um sorriso, há poucas horas atrás, aquelas idéias jamais tinham passado pela sua mente, e agora até se imaginava formando uma família.

Tinha sorte pelo fato de os pensamentos serem particulares, caso contrário, todos os que o conheciam zombariam até à exaustão da sua nova e repentina visão da vida.

Uma vida muito feliz, aliás.

A peça chegou ao fim e o professor, ali presente, não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser aplaudir, diante da magnificência daquela interpretação.

\- Sublime - ele admitiu, com pesar - Sincronia perfeita.

Disso ele já sabia, embora gostasse que seu rival o reconhecesse.

\- Você melhorou bastante, Kaho - confessou o jovem de cabelos negros, segurando as mãos dela e beijando os seus dedos com delicadeza.

Len olhou para ele, irritado, outra ousadia como aquela, e ele não estaria disposto a deixar passar em branco.

Com força e delicadeza, ele afastou-a do jovem de vinte e poucos anos, grudando-a ao seu corpo. Segurou o rosto dela delicadamente, e, sem qualquer hesitação, aproximou os seus lábios dos dela. Sentiu a sua cálida respiração e beijou-a com ternura; para o assombro do professor e da própria Kahoko.

A ruiva estava desconcertada. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo ? Tsukimori-kun a estava beijando ? A ela ?

Mas ela não pensou mais naquilo e deixou-se levar, correspondendo sutilmente ao beijo. Sentindo, ao mesmo tempo, o jovem de cabelos azuis liberar a sua tensão e relaxar, enquanto começava a assumir o controle daquele contato.

Ele separou-se da jovem deixando-a da mesma cor dos seus cabelos. Sorriu, satisfeito por ser ele quem a deixara assim. Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e aproximou-a do seu peito, em um abraço íntimo.

\- Com licença, Asami-san, mas minha namorada e eu temos planos - disse ele, enquanto guardava os violinos de ambos - Além do mais, agora que eu estou aqui, nós vamos dispensar os seus serviços, eu vou me encarregar pessoalmente dos ensaios de Kahoko.

Sem dizer nada mais, segurou a mão dela e levou-a para longe da presença do jovem que ainda parecia chocado pelo recente anúncio.

Kahoko olhava para sua mão, capturada em meio à grande mão de Tsukimori, sendo levada por ele, sentia-se ainda menor do que de fato era.

Ela olhava para as costas dele, tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido. A canção, o beijo, depois ele dissera que ela era a namorada dele. Tudo aquilo tinha sido real ?

\- Tsukimori-kun...

O jovem se deteve e virou-se para vê-la, com os olhos entrecerrados e um leve mas perceptível rubor em suas bochechas.

\- Você está chateada ?

Chateada ? Essa era a única coisa que ela podia assegurar que NÃO estava. Por isso, negou rapidamente, vendo-o suspirar.

\- Então, está tudo bem ? - perguntou ele, afastando o olhar - Você quer ser minha... namorada ?

Ela demorou dois segundos para reagir, olhou para o jovem e piscou algumas vezes.

" _Eu permito que você perturbe o meu coração"_.

Lembrou-se das palavras dele, e sorriu.

Espontaneamente, ela segurou o violinista pelo braço e presenteou-o com o mais caloroso dos seus sorrisos.

\- Há muito tempo eu permiti que você perturbasse o meu coração, também, e desde então ele lhe pertence.

Tsukimori olhou-a com ternura, estava feliz. Aproveitou a diferença de tamanho entre eles e beijou a testa da ruiva.

Não deixaria que ninguém mais perturbasse o seu coração. Porque o coração dele pertencia a ela.

E o dela era somente dele.

Até nisso a sincronia de ambos era perfeita.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** E então ? Gostaram ? Espero que sim, pessoalmente eu adorei escrevê-la. Talvez não tenha ficado tão boa quanto eu queria, mas fiquei satisfeita com o meu trabalho.

Escrever sobre Tsukimori em diferentes aspectos cotidianos da vida é tão lindo. Talvez, caso lhes agrade, eu possa preparar um próximo projeto sobre Tsukimori em um aspecto que faz muitos homens sofrerem: a paternidade.

Mas isso vocês decidem, com suas lindas reviews. Lembrem-se de deixá-las.

Despede-se com um beijo:

Sakura Tachikawa.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução, a primeira do fandom de La Corda d'Oro. Admito que não conheço muito a respeito desse mangá (mas a internet existe também para coisas desse tipo), e, mesmo conhecendo muito pouco dele, assim que meus olhos bateram nesta fic, há alguns meses, ela me interessou bastante.

Bem, e eu não sei o quanto esta fic vai ser lida, porque não sei quanto ao mangá, mas me parece que o anime não é dos mais conhecidos. Por isso, espero que quem vier a lê-la também goste dela.

Por isso, caso leiam-na e gostem dela... deixem reviews, please ?


End file.
